Whispered Threats: Book 1, In the Beginning
by B. Andre
Summary: When Rosetail and her mate, and their unborn kits, are attacked by strange cats who smell horrible they are taken to their camp. They will face the dangers together in the battle for survival, and hopefully manage to stay alive.
1. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own warriors. Poo. But I DO wish I DID. So yeah. POO!**

Chapter 1

Rosetail dashed through the forest after a particularly plump piece of prey, her own belly slightly swelled. Newleaf was her favorite season because there was so much prey. Unfortunately for this mouse, she was faster. Dispaching it with a quick nip to the neck, she picked it up and backtracked to her apprentice, Mosspaw, who was gapping in amazement.

"That was so cool!" she shrieked. This was her first day as an apprentice.

"Don't worry, young one, you will soon be able to do the same," Rosetail said warmly. She sighed inwardly, though, and cursed Willowstar for giving her such a hyper apprentice. Then she cursed herself for thinking that way, when she'd been the same as an apprentice. She gave a flick of her tail, motioning for Mosspaw to follow her, and went to where she'd buried her other prey. She lifted all three mice in her mouth by the tail, and dashed to camp.

When they finally arrived Mosspaw was breathing heavily. It made Rosetail smile a bit. She dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile and chose a robin for herself.

Springstep, her mate, walked up to her and nuzzled her affectionately. It made her heart lift with happiness as she remembered that they were expecting kits. She had not yet moved into the nursery, but it would surely become more obvious about her being with kit as the moons passed. It actually would not be long.

Rosetail nuzzled Springstep in return, and invited him to share her robin. He smiled and agreed.

"I love you," he whispered playfully, licking her ear.

"I love you, too," Rosetail whispered in reply. A sudden tapping at her shoulder startled her, and turned to see who it was.

It was only Snowkit, which caused her to laugh.

"Why, you will be a wonderful hunter when you grow up!" Rosetail cooed. "I didn't even hear you, or scent you!" Snowkit beamed at the praise, then looked a bit confused, as though he didn't know how to put his words.

"Rosetail," he squeaked finally, "are you and Springstep ever going to have kits?" Rosetail's pelt seemed to burn, but she forced a smile. Exchanging glances with Springstep, she decided to tell him the news.

"Well…" she began, "Um… I'm with kit right now!" she finally breathed. Snowkit squealed happily, and grinned.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly, so loud quite a few cats looked his way. His ears shot down in embarrassment, and he continued in a much softer tone. "When are you going to have them?" he asked, his paws kneading the ground. "Can I tell the clan? What are they going to look like? What will their names be? Who's going to train Mosspaw?" The questions flooded out, and Rosetail flicked her tail over his mouth.

"Shhhh," she said quietly. "Yes, Snowkit, you can tell the clan," she laughed. Instantly he dashed off in the direction of some other cats sharing tongues.

Rosetail sighed, then looked at Springstep, who was barely suppressing his laughter. It made her grin. "Come on, we'd better go tell Willowstar," she said quietly. He nodded and they set off to tell her, the forest scent at their backs as they entered Hollow Tree, the leader's den.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Hollow Tree for a clan meeting."

Willowstar's voice echoed around the clearing filled with power and pride, and the cats in the clearing gathered as quickly as rain falling from the sky.

Rosetail's paws itched with the eagerness to get into her warm, cozy nest beside Springstep and just fall asleep. Then it struck her that as soon as she was in the nursery they would not sleep in the same den. Her whiskers twitched in a bit of anger at this, but she kept silent and hoped nobody noticed.

"We have gathered to make a clan announcement," Willowstar continued, "concerning a few of our clan mates. First, I have a cheerful announcement for Rosetail and Springstep. Rosetail is with kit!" Quite a few cats murmured excitedly, but the noise died down quickly since most of them had already known. "Since she was mentoring Mosspaw, we will need to choose a new mentor." Her eyes scanned the crowd, then stopped. "Gracepelt, would you apprentice her?"

The tortoise-shell looked a bit surprised, gave herself a reassuring lick on her chest, then answered, "I would love to!"

Willowstar nodded. "That is all," she dismissed. The clan broke up into small groups, chattering quickly and excitedly.

A tail flicked Rosetail's shoulder, and she turned to see Frostwing, the medicine cat, who was smiling warmly. "Congratulations!"

Rosetail licked her shoulder modestly. "Thanks, Frostwing," she mewed. "Say, do you have any poppy seed? I need some sleep." The medicine cat nodded and motioned for her to follow.

They walked into the tiny, damp smelling cave, and Frostwing gave Rosetail a few poppy seeds to help her sleep. "Thanks," Rosetail said, and stepped lightly back into the clearing.

Sticking to the shadows to avoid any congratulations, she slipped into the nursery and sank into the comfortable moss and sighed.

"Congratulations, Rosetail," came a voice from behind her, startling her. She turned to see who it was.

"Thanks, Rabbitleap," Rosetail sighed.

"You going to sleep?"

"Yes," Rosetail said softly, already half-asleep.

"Good night," Rabbitleap laughed.

"'Night," Rosetail whispered, then she felt herself drift off into dreamland.


	2. Fox Dung!

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors is mine. Sentance me to prison life, but IT ISN'T MINE!! Gawd.**

Chapter 2

Rosetail yawned and stretched out after a long sleep in the nursery. She glanced outside and noticed it was still dark. Moonhigh. She stepped carefully over a sleeping Rabbitleap and into the brisk air.

The night guard's, Feathertooth was his name, ears twitched, but he caught her scent and didn't even spare her a glance. She sat down next to him.

"It's quiet," she whispered. The night guard's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"It's always this way," answered Feathertooth. "All the prey, and cats, and even the Twolegs are asleep."

"How to you stand it?" Rosetail asked. The silence filled her mouth with dread, as though she was the only cat on the planet.

"I like it," Feathertooth said simply.

"Oh." They sat in silence for awhile. "Feathertooth?"

"Yeah?" This time Feathertooth looked at her.

"You might get angry at me for asking this," she said uncertainly, the doubt flickering in her eyes.

Feathertooth sighed. "Just ask," he muttered.

"Um… You know Winterpelt?" Winterpelt was Feathertooth's mate. But what was different was that she was dead. She'd been killed by a border patrol from IceClan long ago, a rival clan from the surrounding mountains. IceClan had been destroyed. Feathertooth's pelt bristled a bit, but he forced it back down.

"Yeah."

"What does it feel like… to lose someone so close to you?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from sadness. She pitied him.

"It hurts," he whispered, looking into her eyes. Then, with a touch of humor, "Don't try it."

Rosetail smiled feebly, then she suddenly felt understanding.

"Is that why you like it out here?"

"Yeah… I feel so much closer to her." His eyes scanned Silverpelt, as though he was searching for Winterpelt. Rosetail briefly touched his shoulder with her muzzle comfortingly, then turned her own gaze to Silverpelt.

It was a beautiful night. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, I understand," Feathertooth replied. The sun began to appear over the horizon.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Rosetail suggested. He nodded, and stepped into the warriors' den.

Rosetail waited for clan life to get back to normal. It was peaceful as the sun stained the morning red, and finally a few warriors and apprentices were bustling about. She padded over and selected a young vole from the fresh-kill pile and lay down, picking at it slowly. She was not very hungry, but the clan could not afford even a single piece of prey to be wasted. Not even in Newleaf.

A sigh escaped her lips, and suddenly she felt something light pounce on her. She grinned and rolled onto her back, batting at Snowkit with her paws playfully, claws sheathed.

"Ah! Help me!" Rosetail called, pretending to be in agony. The small white kit had her by the neck.

"You're dead, Rosetail," he giggled.

"You got me again," Rosetail agreed. She stood and shook herself off, with the kit barely climbing off of her before, and narrowly escaping being flung away from her himself.

"How much longer until you have kits?" he asked. He was part of a litter of three. Rabbitleap's head appeared from out of the nursery.

"Snowkit, stop pestering Rosetail," she laughed.

"He's fine," Rosetail laughed back. "He's a lot more social than his littermates, though."

"Yes, that's true," Rabbitleap agreed. "Hey, how come you were up so early this morning?"

"I went to sleep so early…"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." They sat in an awkward silence for awhile.

"What's it like?" Rosetail finally asked, for the second time that day.

"What's what like?" Rabbitleap replied.

"Having kits." Rabbitleap looked at her, almost managing an astounded appearance.

"You're afraid," she purred in amusement. "You, the she-cat in our clan who defeated the foxes and the badgers alike, are afraid of _kits_." She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "They're nothing to worry about, Rosetail, I promise you." At these words, Rosetail let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Rabbitleap. I'm going to go see if Springstep is awake, the lazy furball." Rabbitleap purred.

Rosetail wandered over to the warriors' den and felt the warm and loving scent of it rush over her like a river. She let herself be practically bathed in it for a few moments, then continued inside.

She was startled to see Springstep sleeping alone. Then she remembered. He was only alone because of their kits. It hurt her to see him like that, and he was even shivering slightly. Was he having nightmares?

Rosetail walked up and shook him with a single paw. He opened his eyes groggily.

"Rosetail?" he muttered. "What's wrong?"

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked abruptly.

"Nothing, I wasn't dreaming," he said bluntly.

"Oh. Sorry." She sat there for a few moments, then just sank down into the nest next to him (her old one) and sighed. "I miss the warriors den."

He licked her ear reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's only a few moons until you can move back in."

"But I don't just miss the warriors den… I miss you." She was practically crying, and he curled up around her. "I want to come back _now_."

"But you're with kit," he pointed out.

"So?" Rosetail snapped defiantly. Then, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's okay, it's okay," Springstep purred. "You look sort of tired. Did you eat yet?" Rosetail nodded. "Do you want to go hunting later?"

"I'd love to, Springstep!" Rosetail nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "You're the greatest mate a she-cat has ever had." In reply Springstep just began swamping her with licks.

"No, you are," he argued.

"I'd like to see you prove it."

"Okay," Springstep laughed, then he raced out of the den with her on his tail.

* * *

Springstep laughed as he and Rosetail rolled over and over each other in a play fight. She swatted him upside the head, then ducked under him and flipped him over onto his back, pinning him.

"I win," she purred triumphantly.

"Yes, I suppose you do," Springstep grunted. "Would you mind letting me up?" he laughed breathlessly. Rosetail stepped off of him delicately, then looked around her. She didn't really recognize the surroundings. She lifted her nose to scent.

Immediately, she realized something was wrong.

Cats were appearing out of the shadows, laughing evilly. The hollow was filled with the dry cackling, and Rosetail felt hot breath on her face. She fought the urge to scream for help, but a small mew escaped her mouth anyway.

A large, black cat entered her vision. She realized at once that his fur was not supposed to be black. He had rolled in something that rank with a familiar smell.

"Fox dung!" she spat. Then everything went black.


	3. Black Shadow

**DISCLAIMER: I STINKING DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. NOW GET OVER YOURSELF AND STOP BUGGING ME.**

Chapter 3

Rosetail raced back to camp, yowling at everyone about these strange cats, who smelled awful, and looked even worse. Their expressions were in shock and anger, and they spat angrily.

But this was only in Rosetail's dreams. She awoke to the sound of Springstep's breathing nearby and let out a sigh. She realized her head was throbbing painfully, and that the horrible smell of the strange cats was still about. She looked around her.

Rosetail saw many things that resembled a clan clearing, only it smelled worse. The smell kept on bugging her. Didn't these cats _ever_ share tongues? Apparently not.

The only glances she received were mock pity and sneers. She flattened her ears and hissed angrily, but they kept on staring.

Beside her Springstep stirred, and let out a pained moan.

"Where are we?" he asked. Rosetail looked around again.

"I have no idea." They sat there, glancing into the sky every once in awhile. The sun was sinking below the horizon. They had obviously been out of it all day. Where did their clan mates think they were?

Together Springstep and Rosetail sat until their bellies were growling with hunger, and their eyes were being clawed at from lack of sleep.

"May all shadows unite and come forth," came a powerful cry. Instantly, what seemed like thousands of cats gathered. And they did appear to be one shadow, as they were all covered in rank-smelling fox dung.

They sat in a formation, that of a huge cat. And as the eyes sat two red toms, the only ones who _weren't_ covered in fox dung. The one who had spoken silenced while the other called out, "We have news to share with you."

Rosetail noticed uneasily that they were where the stomach of the cat was supposed to be. This did not help the feeling of dread that overwhelmed her hunger and exhaustion.

"We have captured," said one of the red toms.

"--cats from the forest," finished the other.

"The time has come for the decision," said the first.

"--of if they will kill," said the second.

"--or be killed." There was eerie silence. Rosetail was shaking uncontrollably. It was Moonhigh, and the moon was full. Today was the gathering.

"Wait!" Rosetail stared in astonishment at Springstep's courage to speak out. "Would you kill a cat that is with kit?"

This group of cats did not utter a sound, much to their surprise. There appeared to be a law against it while the leaders had called a meeting.

"Who is this cat that is with kit?" asked the first tom, his eyes narrowed coldly.

"My mate." Again, the silence. Rosetail itched to run away, but they were surrounded, and pressed closer to Springstep.

"The one who sits beside you?"

"Yes."

"Bring her forth," the second tom commanded the cats around them. Rosetail felt herself yanked forward harshly, and hissed angrily. These cats were much larger than her, but in her fury she slashed out at one of them. She saw her mistake almost immediately.

Within a few moments, she was pinned down with teeth grazing her neck, her heart beating as though she was chasing a particularly fast rabbit.

"Get off of me," she hissed. The cat obeyed, but only because one of the red toms repeated the command.

They continued to the front of the group, where the red toms inspected her.

"How long have you been with kit?" questioned one, clearly puzzled at her size.

"That is none of your business," Rosetail spat.

"I think it's time for introductions, first," suggested the other tom.

"Ah, yes. I do believe that appropriate," agreed the one who'd questioned her.

"My name is Bloodfang."

"And mine is Scartooth."

"And this," they said together, waving their tails in the direction of the cats who sat around them, "is Black Shadow."


	4. Prophecies

**DISCLAIMER: for the LAST FREAKING TIME, I DO NOT and NEVER WILL own warriors! NOW JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4

"Just like in the prophecy!" Springstep gasped. Then he began to recite.

"_There will be shadows who ripple and morph, changing as the river flows."_

It was eerie. All cats were silent. Springstep's sister was the medicine cat, so it was natural he knew of this prophecy. She had told him.

"Who are you cats, intruders?" Bloodfang spat.

"My name is Springstep," he said, "and my mate is Rosetail. We come from BirchClan."

"BirchClan?" prodded Scartooth.

"Our clan hunts the forest of birch, thus our name is BirchClan," Springstep explained.

"What about your ancestors?" yowled one of the cats in the crowd. Gasps rang out. Speaking during this event was forbidden!

"You will get your punishment later," Scartooth snarled, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. It was clear how he'd gotten his name. There was a jagged indent on his fang.

"For now, answer the question," Bloodfang asked.

"StarClan are our ancestors. They hunt Silverpelt."

"Interesting," Bloodfang mused quietly. "How many clans are there?"

"Four. BirchClan, BrookClan, NightClan, and GrassClan. BrookClan got their name because they are the only cats who swim willingly. They own Rippling Brook, which surrounds their camp to form a barrier. NightClan got their name because their forest is filled with shadow. GrassClan got their name because their territory is all made of grasslands."

"Who leads these clans?" Scartooth asked slowly.

"Willowstar of BirchClan, Featherstar of BrookClan, Whisperstar of NightClan, and Swiftstar of GrassClan."

"Only one leader? What happens if they die?"

"The deputy takes over."

The night dragged on, and Springstep continued to explain about how cats got their names and about the warrior code. This intrigued them.

"Cats from other clans cannot be mates?" Bloodfang questioned. "Strange."

"It is forbidden, and interferes with loyalty," Springstep said simply.

"Medicine cats cannot take mates or have kits?" Scartooth pondered.

"If they take a mate, they may be more loyal to them than their clan."

Finally the moon was not to be seen in the sky, and a red stain flooded the sky. Sunlight turned Springstep's tabby fur into gold, and Rosetail's into a scarlet gem. Springstep and Rosetail were left with Scartooth and Bloodfang. Now _they_ were the ones asking questions.

"Who are your ancestors?" Rosetail asked.

"Star Stalkers. They walk the sky, Silverpelt as you called it," Bloodfang answered.

"Why are there two leaders?" Springstep wondered aloud.

"Because if one dies," Scartooth said.

"--the other will take over," Bloodfang finished.

"Why are the cats of Black Shadow all covered in fox dung?" questioned Rosetail, her nose scrunched up.

"To help us blend," said Bloodfang.

"--into the night," said Scartooth. Right now, all of the cats except them and the guards were sleeping. It was strange.

"Where is this place?" Springstep asked.

"Right here," Scartooth said gruffly.

"When will you let us go?!" Rosetail wailed. Scartooth and Bloodfang looked at each other.

Together, they answered in an unwavering, prophetic tone.

"_From the forest of birch cats will arise, and the rose thorns will heal the broken shadow."_


	5. The Destined Cat

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS ALREADY. STOP BOTHERING ME!! -kills you- Oops. You're my reader, I forgot. -revives you- NOW STOP BOTHERING ME WITH THIS DISCLAIMER OR I WILL STOP WRITING THESE STORIES!! I mean THIS STORY!!**

**Rosetail: NO WAY!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!**

**Me: YES I CAN.**

**Springstep: DON'T WORRY, ROSETAIL, I'LL STAY BY YOU TILL THE END!! hisses at me**

**Me: Don't make me kill you off and not her! I control your destiny!**

**Springstep: Eep! I'm sorry!**

**Me: That's better.**

Chapter 5

"What do you think it means?" Rosetail asked Springstep, pacing back and forth in the cramped prisoners' den.

"I don't know," Springstep sighed. He watched her pace back and forth, then stopped her by putting his leg out in front of her. "Is that good for the kits?"

"I don't know, and right now I doubt it matters. I just want to get out of here!" she mewed, sounding like a kit.

"I do, too!" Springstep growled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It's just so small!"

"I know. And it smells like fox dung, just like the rest of the place!"

"Why can't they just be normal cats and go out in the daytime?" Springstep agreed.

The smell of fresh kill wafted in through the tiny entrance, which was guarded by two large black toms. They, at least, were naturally black.

A paw stuck itself inside the tiny prisoners den, carrying two pieces of what at least _smelled_ like fresh kill, with it.

Springstep poked it with a picky paw. "Yuck. What is this?"

"I don't care, I'm starved!" Rosetail exclaimed. She bit into it. "It's just fresh kill," she said, with her mouth full. "Doesn't taste bad at all."

Springstep took a cautious bite, then began devouring it as fast as he could. Rosetail let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"I told you."

This time a head poked inside the den. It was Scartooth.

"Come," he said gruffly, and they each squeezed through the entrance. Cats were stirring in the dens, and their eyes shone as they glared at the prisoners.

"Let all shadows unite and come forth!" Scartooth and Bloodfang called in unison. The black cats melted together. Rosetail noticed that the smell did not bother her as much as it had before. She must be getting used to it.

"The prophecy," Bloodfang continued.

"--is at hand!" Scartooth yowled.

Springstep and Rosetail exchanged worried glances as both of the prophecies rang in their heads; StarClan's _and_ Star Stalkers'. Were they to fulfill them both?

"_From the forest of birch cats will arise, and the rose thorns will heal the broken shadow_," the two cats recited in eerie monotone.

It was still sunhigh, but the moon was clear in the sky. As Springstep and Rosetail watched in horror, each Black Shadow cats' eyes rolled back into their head, and they sank to the ground.

Rosetail felt herself yanked into the black pit of unconciousness, and she herself found herself on the stone. Beside her, the same happened to Springstep.

* * *

Rosetail found herself in a forest that carried each of the clan scents. Cats whose pelts were made of stars began to appear around her. She was in StarClan's forest.

"_There will be shadows who ripple and morph, changing as the river flows."_

It echoed in her mind.

"But what does it mean?!" she yowled, desperate for an answer. To her surprise, she found her mother standing in front of her. What? Her mother was still alive, back in BirchClan camp! This could not be!

"Mother?" Rosetail asked, her voice choked with grief.

"Rosetail," her mother said urgently, "you are the destined cat…"

_You are the destined cat…_

_You are the destined cat…_

_I am the destined cat!_ Rosetail thought.


	6. Kits

**FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. AND IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH AND FAMOUS AND I WOULD TELL YOU PEOPLE. OKAY?!**

Chapter 6

Rosetail woke with a jolt, and she saw all of the cats around her do the same. They all had the same puzzled expression. What had happened? She heard Scartooth yowl for silence.

"Our ancestors have spoken!" he called. His eyes locked on Rosetail, and she felt herself frozen in place as though her paws were lame. Behind him, clouds gathered in black heaps at astonishing speeds, and as he spoke, a bolt of lightning colored the sky white, and his fur rustled in the wind.

"The time has come for the prophecy to be fulfilled!" he yowled. And Rosetail's fate was sealed.

* * *

Rosetail looked back on that day, and remembered it with a sigh. That had been two moons ago, and they had not seen their own clan since. The prophecies were all but forgotten.

Suddenly her belly cramped up, and she let out a startled yowl of pain. Instantly Springstep was by her side.

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

"The kits," she breathed. Springstep raced out of the den, not the prisoners den, but the den that was now known as Thorn Den, and Rosetail's belly seized up again painfully.

Before she knew it, Blackwing, Black Shadow's Healer and the equal to BirchClan's medicine cat, was by her side. His long, glossy tabby black fur pressed against her as he gave her herbs to help with the pain.

"Rosetail, this is your first time kitting?" She gave a small nod, then yowled out again.

"Okay, all you have to do is push when I say. Okay?" She gave another nod. Her belly heaved. Outside of the den, many cats were pacing anxiously. Many of them were Rosetail's friends.

Flowerpelt, one of her best friends, was yowling to get them to quiet down. They were all murmuring excitedly, but once Flowerpelt started in on them they quieted immediately.

"Okay! Push!" Blackwing insisted. A few moments later a small tortoise-shell she-kit was lying on the ground wailing pitifully. Blackwing lifted it gently by the scruff and handed it to Springstep. "Lick!" he ordered. Then Rosetail thrashed in pain, and the attention was turned back from the kit to her.

After a few more minutes, Blackwing gave the order again. "Push!" This she-kit was tabby like her father. Blackwing brought Flowerpelt into the den. "Lick!" He gave the tiny mewling kit to her, then turned back to Rosetail.

Her body was still wracked with pained convulsions. Blackwing felt her stomach. "Two more, Rosetail! Come on, keep it up!"

Flowerpelt was talking to Rosetail soothingly. "Rosetail, your kits are beautiful! Come on, we're halfway done! Just keep it up!" Rosetail shot Flowerpelt a grateful glance, then squealed.

"Push!" Blackwing ordered. A tiny red tom-kit was handed to a volunteer, Speckledfoot, to lick. Speckledfoot was also one of Rosetail's many friends in the clan. And Speckledfoot, too, loved her kits.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Blackwing gave the final order. "Push!"

The last kit took Rosetail's breath away. This tom-kit had long fur, with a tabby tail. The rest of its body was golden red except for a white star-shaped mark on her forehead.

Blackwing told them that Rosetail needed to rest, gave her some poppy seeds, and told her friends and Springstep that they would need to leave very soon.

"They're beautiful, just like you," Springstep sighed.

"This one looks like you," Rosetail said, nudging the tabby she-kit.

Flowerpelt squealed. "They're so cute!"

Speckledfoot agreed, "And so small!"

"I remember when I had kits," Flowerpelt mused.

"Yes, that was not even long ago. Maybe nine moons?"

"My kits are apprentices now," Flowerpelt said. Black Shadow was quite a bit like any of the clans back at home. It was strange, but Rosetail was glad.

"What about names?" Speckledfoot prodded.

"Well…" Rosetail nudged her first-born kit, the tortoise-shell. Rosetail recognized her mother's pattern with an inward sigh. _And now she's in StarClan,_ she thought, somewhat bitterly. She nudged the kit again.

"I thought to name this one Spottedkit, after my mother, Spottednight," she said, her voice cracking slightly. Springstep licked her head comfortingly.

"And this one," Rosetail said, nudging the tabby she-kit, "I think I should name Stripedkit, for her tabby stripes."

Rosetail turned to the third kit, the red tom-kit. "This one will be Flamekit, for his red pelt."

She looked at the last kit with love shining more brilliantly in her eyes. "And this one," she said warmly, "I will name Starkit, for the beautiful white star on his forehead, which will lead all cats in the right direction on even the darkest path."


	7. Allegiences

**ALLEGIENCES**

**Note: These are only the cats that have been mentioned so far!**

**BirchClan**

**Leader: **Willowstar

**Deputy: **Frostclaw

**Medicine cat: **Frostwing

**Warriors:**

Springstep

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw

**Queens:**

Rosetail

**Kits:**

None mentioned yet

**Elders:**

None mentioned yet

**BrookClan**

**Leader: **Featherstar

**Deputy: **Swiftfish

**Medicine cat:** not mentioned yet

**Warriors:**

None mentioned yet

**Apprentices:**

None mentioned yet

**Queens:**

None mentioned yet

**Kits:**

None mentioned yet

**Elders:**

None mentioned yet

**GrassClan**

**Leader:** Swiftstar

**Deputy: **Sparrowflight

**Medicine cat: **not mentioned yet

**Warriors:**

None mentioned yet

**Apprentices:**

None mentioned yet

**Queens:**

None mentioned yet

**Kits:**

None mentioned yet

**Elders:**

None mentioned yet

**NightClan**

**Leader: **Whisperstar

**Deputy: **not mentioned yet

**Medicine cat: **not mentioned yet

**Warriors:**

None mentioned yet

**Apprentices:**

None mentioned yet

**Queens:**

None mentioned yet

**Kits:**

None mentioned yet

**Elders:**

None mentioned yet

**Black Shadow**

**Leaders: **Bloodfang and Scartooth

**Healer: **Blackwing

**Warriors:**

Speckledfoot

**Apprentices:**

None mentioned yet

**Queens:**

Flowerpelt

**Kits:**

None mentioned yet

**Elders:**

None mentioned yet

**Cats out of Clans**

**Starkit**

**Flamekit**

**Spottedkit**

**Stripedkit**

_Note: These 4 were born in Black Shadow, but do not belong to it. They do not belong to any of the clans either. Springstep and Rosetail do belong to BirchClan because they did not leave because they were banished, nor did they leave of their own accord. But they did stay with Black Shadow, because of the prophecy (it's very complicated)._


	8. Daymares?

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN WARRIORS.**

Chapter 7

Spottedkit let out a startled squeak as her brother, Starkit tackled him playfully.

"Surrender, evil Featherstar of BrookClan!" Starkit mewed triumphantly.

"Never, Swiftstar!" Spottedkit mewed in reply. This resulted in yet another tussle in the dirt, leaving all of the kits dirty. Flamekit came to Spottedkit's rescue, and they fought off Starkit. Then Stripedkit came to help Starkit, and it became a full-out battle.

"You pieces of fox dung! You stole our prey!" Stripedkit squeaked.

"We did no such thing!" Spottedkit sniffed indignantly, doing a very good imitation of Featherstar even though she'd never met the wise leader.

The kits were in the center of a large circle; Black Shadow. The cats were watching the blows be dealt, and teams being rooted for.

Starkit played Swiftstar of GrassClan, the leader, Spottedkit played Featherstar of BrookClan, another leader, Stripedkit played Sparrowflight of GrassClan, the deputy, and Flamekit played Swiftfish of BrookClan, also the deputy. Starkit and Stripedkit were on a team; Spottedkit and Flamekit were on a team.

"GrassClan! GrassClan!" chanted many of the Black Shadow cats.

"BrookClan! BrookClan!" chanted the others.

Rosetail and Springstep watched from farther away while they shared tongues. They had not neglected their kits' knowledge. They had told them all about the four clans, even about the territories. They told them of the warrior code, and of StarClan.

But they had not told them of the prophecies.

This they had kept secret because _they hadn't come true. _Not yet, at least. They had a tiny place in the back of their minds, where they nagged at them to listen to their doubts. And they ignored them.

Well, maybe StarClan's had, but it was simple enough.

"_There will be shadows who ripple and morph, changing as the river flows."_

Rosetail thought of the 'shadows' as Black Shadow. This made sense because of their name. But what of the other one?

"_From the forest of birch cats will arise, and the rose thorns will heal the broken shadow."_

'From the forest of birch'. That had to mean from BirchClan. 'The rose thorns'? Who knew? Rose… that was the beginning of her name. But thorns? And the broken shadow? It had to mean something bad was in store for Black Shadow. She had a horrible feeling that was what it was in her belly. But she wasn't sure.

That was the most horrible. The uncertainty. It was killing her, slowly and painfully. It was unlike ancestors to tell a prophecy that didn't come true. That much she knew, even about Star Stalkers.

Rosetail was jerked back to reality and out of her thoughts as Springstep nudged her.

"Look," he said, gesturing towards the playing kits.

As they watched, the kits fought in the dark shadows that usually came before a storm. Above them, lightning cracked across the sky, followed by rumbling thunder. The tiny kits ignored it.

Yowls and screeches rang out. The kits seemed to be growing. Their tiny kit teeth turned into enormous fangs, and as Rosetail looked on in horror, the kits slaughtered each other. Blood dripped to the ground, then spread to her own paws. She called out to them, but she was separated from them by unknown forces. Flamekit looked at her, and something flickered in his eyes. Then he was leaping the space between them, and his long, sharp teeth were cutting into her throat…

Rosetail woke with a startled yowl, breathing heavily. It had only been a dream. Just a dream. A dream, she kept telling herself. It wasn't real.

Springstep rubbed against her shoulder comfortingly.

"You alright?" he asked. She had fallen asleep when she'd been watching the kits battle. They were still there, but, to her relief, they were normal kits again. When her gaze fell upon Flamekit, she shuddered.

"Yeah," Rosetail said quietly. "Just a nightmare."

"Okay." Springstep twined his tail with hers, and they sat there for a long while as the night gave way to the sun.

They had begun to alter their own lifestyle; they were now sleeping during the day, and awake during the night. Just like the Black Shadow cats.

"Look at that great move Flamekit just did," Springstep commented. Rosetail winced, remembering her dream.

_It was just a dream, you stupid furball, she told herself. She watched the kits fighting, trying as hard as she could to avoid Flamekit's gaze. Once their eyes locked together, and he gave her a playful grin. He squeaked as Starkit tackled him while he was off guard._

_The kits continued to play while the other cats went of to their dens to sleep. They began to stumble around tiredly, and finally collapsed on top of each other in a heap of sleeping fur._


End file.
